The present disclosure relates to a human detection device, a human detection system, a human detection method, and a human detection program.
Techniques for detecting humans (pedestrians, bicyclists, etc.) around vehicles through recognition of images captured by onboard cameras are being developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-065756 describes a drive assistance device in which a road region and a pedestrian candidate are detected from an image captured of the surroundings of a vehicle and the detected pedestrian candidate is determined to be a pedestrian if a lower portion of the pedestrian candidate is in contact with the road region.